


Like Secrets

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He zigged when he should have zagged, a graze, fifteen stitches.  An ugly twisted line of blood and muscle that made Fraser vibrate angrily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal community ds_snippets
> 
> Another weird one. Started out funny and breezy, turned lyrical and angsty in the middle, had to rewrite the beginning to keep the mood consistent. Might be pretentious. It's supposed to be porny, but I have my doubts, as always. Blerg.
> 
> Prompt: trembling

Ray didn't mean to get shot.

He zigged when he should have zagged, a graze, fifteen stitches. An ugly twisted line of blood and muscle that made Fraser vibrate angrily.

Fraser stopped smiling, stopped talking, stopped touching. He wouldn't look at Ray, wouldn't speak unless spoken to, confined his answers to single syllables and distracted nods.

Fraser slept on the couch, leaving Ray to spend his nights sleepless and lonely, staring at the ceiling, despairing.

The stitches came out, a mostly healed scab marring the skin. His outside reflected his inside; his heart felt equally scarred.

That night, Ray woke just as Fraser was slowly pushing into him, an almost forgotten ache growing with the stretch. It stung and burned, but Ray clutched the hurt to his heart, savoring it. He felt alive again.

He reached up and pulled Fraser close, wrapping his arms, his legs, his body around Fraser, whispering apologies and ignoring the wetness on his face as Fraser rocked rhythmically into him, loving him, wanting him, afraid for him, afraid _of_ him.

So slow, with Fraser's hands hard on his hips, shivers and goosebumps chasing across Ray's skin as he gasped Fraser's name helplessly. Fraser was a part of him, sweet and slow and deep, heart and soul. His fingernails dug into Fraser's back, leaving half-moon marks, drawing blood, desperate to keep him near.

"I love you, don't leave me, I couldn't bear it if you left—" The words were torn from Fraser, sharp-edged and broken, like ground-glass secrets.

Ray could only moan Fraser's name over and over, a mantra against the darkness.

Fraser touched him, kissed him and the world disappeared under the blinding weight of their love, their pleasure.

 

-fin-


End file.
